Tomorrow It May Change
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: Marraige sp? Law fic, not a response. Rating subject to change. HGSS Ministry is dumb and albus forces a marraige. Will it be happy? Rating now M for chapter 6! Not essential to story
1. rules were not always made to be broken

A.N. Ok this is my attempt at a SSHG. I am a huge fan of it. This will also be a MLC fic. Because those are the shiznit! If this is anything like any of the others out there I'm sorry, but there are so many out there it is rather impossible for all of them to be different.

Disclaimer: I am not a rich british white chick that is richer than the queen of england, need I say more?

Tomorrow it may change

Chapter 1

rules were not always made to be broken

I watched as the letter fell out of my hand and onto the banks of the lake. I put my knees up to my chest and held them to me with my arms. The tears leaking their way down my cheeks were slowly multiplying. I wondered why. What monster could do this by signing one paper? Who would want to? So many lives ruined for the sake of preserving arace that was desecrated by the very people who forced this law.

To fill you in on the current events, that great pig Fudge had passed a law forcing Muggleborns and Purebloods to marry.

I just received the letter saying I was to be receiving my list of suitors within 24 hours.

I don't want to marry this early. I've just graduated. Literally this morning. I was staying at hogwarts though, I'm coming on as an apprentice to Minerva Mcgonegall. I had everything planned out, then this happened.

I got up, picked up the letter, and trudged my way back to the almost empty castle. All the while dreading the list that would inevitably arrive. I would have to choose one man from all the ones on the list. To me it was a matter of who would keep me safe, who would let me keep my spot at hogwarts, and who I could maybe fall in love with. I guess that was my main problem. I was a girl out of love. If I were in love I could have eloped before the law was fully passed. But no man had been able to "handle me" as harry and ron put it.

Truthfully, no man had been able to spark my intellect and leave me with that feeling I liked to call 'swoonishy poppy swirly'. Basically meaning, You feel like you're gonna swoon, your leg pops when you kiss them, and your stomach is all swirling.

In my rooms I looked in the mirror at my puffy red eyes. Apart from the fact I had no acne as a teen, I was extremely average. Bushy brown hair that lightly calmed with age, hazel eyes that glimmered, and lips a little too wide to fit my features. I also had the lack of tan that belongs soley to us bookworms. I had a curvy figure. I had filled out over the past year. My breasts settled at a good full B, almost enough to be a C, but not quite. My ass was also a sight to see. I wasn't fat, but I was by no means a twig. Altough my stomach was smooth and flat. I had become, in short, average. Thats what I thought anyway.

I wondered silently while trying to read "Mysteries in Transfigurating the form" by Debargy Rummifs. It was supposed to be a very interesting read. But I was only on the second page. I set down the book giving in to the inevitable. I was thinking of the possible men who would actually want me. The Weasleys wouldbe on there. Molly would have made them. There were also the inevitable ex-deatheaters who would only want me to avenge what happened. None of these seemed appealing to me. I would of course thuroughly examin each prospect. Who knows maybe one of them would be decent.

I had finally setteled down my worrying at 11pm, and decided to go to bed.

I slipped under my warm, soft, covers, anticipating the sweet sleep that was about to come.

"scratch scratch" came on my window, I groaned and rolled over mumbling several obsinities along the way, wincing at the cold floor.

I opened the window and a ministry owl side stepped in, hooting at me with impatience. I took the letter from its stuck out leg

"bloody owls, stupid ass ministry, alright you, go, shoo!" I waved the bird out. I put the letter on my desk, and colapsed asleep. I could read it in the morning. Now was a time for sleep.


	2. Just not fair

AN: OMG, another chapter! I really dragged ass on this one! I'm thinking that the rating might be a T or even an M by the end of this.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Transylvanian

Natsuyori

Jim

Well without further adieu, I give you

Tomorrow it may change

Chapter 2: Just not fair

I woke up to the sun leaking through the curtains. I will always remember that first moment I woke up. I almost forgot about the law. All I remembered was a dream of teaching here and falling in love with a tall, dark, handsome, mysterious man. But the list on the side table was a rude reminder of what was actually going to happen in my life. Sure I didn't want to be married this young. But it was the law and there could be no appeal.

I put my warm feet on the icy floor and got dressed, looking back at, what I knew to be the list, every few minutes. I still could not bring myself to open it. Who knew what horrible people had petitioned to wed me. I sat down on the edge of me bed a slowly picked it up. I stared at it. Just a simple piece of paper, but it was about to ruin my life.

As I read the letter I slowly knew what it meant to die from words.

Ms. Hermione Granger

The ministry of magic hereby presents the list of suitors petitioning for your hand. We ask that you please consider all names. If you cannot decide on a suitor, you will go to the highest bidder, or whom ever the ministry sees fit.

Seeing as more people than normal petitioned for you, we have already decreased the list to those most fit and those with the most potential.

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Victor Krum

Neville Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Severus Snape

Dean Thomas

Percy Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Blaise Zabini

We apologize for any problems which may arise with the list as presented. You will have 2 weeks to respond with your decision. Remember that the one you have chosen will be married to you in 2 months after a mandatory 8 dates (one each week).

Sincerely

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

"Have a magical day!"

And with that, the ministry had sealed her fate. It just wasn't fair! She didn't want to marry anyone! Much less one of the ones on the list. She needed to talk to someone. So she went to the only father she had. (AN: her parents died prior to story)

As I trudged through the castle, letter crumpled in hand, I began to feel the weight of it all bare down on me. But I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

I had cried enough as of late.

I reached the stone gargoyles and started spurting off random candy names until it finally swirled up to reveal a staircase. As I walked in the room I kept my face down not ready to see those twinkling eyes. I started before I looked up.

"Professor, the list is just horrible! I don't want to marry any of them! It isn't fair!"

I stopped waiting to hear some random wisdom but instead heard a shuffle of feet and then a snarling voice came out harsh and clear.

"I rather thought I made a good addition to the list."

I looked up and damn near fainted, just not fair that was, just not fair.

AN: Hey! Thanks for reading, I know it was a bit short, but you know had to leave a cliffy! Push the lovely little button and let me know people are reading it! My readers are the reason I write! Thank you all! I will try to update sooner!

3- LFJ!


	3. Darcy?

It just wasn't fair. Why of all people did he have to be here. Him and his snaky, snarkyness. I'm not even making sense, oh, this is just fabulous! There was the man in back himself, there to make my life miserable.

"Funny, I thought you were the worst one."

"How do you make that conclusion"

"You're twice my age AND I can't stand you!"

"Believe me girly, the feeling is mutual, you want someone to blame, Blame that barmy old kogger!"

I looked at the aforementioned old man. "You did this?"

He just continued to twinkle as he described his plan. "Well, I had to think, Severus had to be married, this is obvious, and so did you, I knew you would get some of the worst kind of offers, from the oldest, wickedest families, and I knew you wanted to stay at Hogwarts, this way, you both are arranged without much pain or trouble."

"I don't even want to hear this madness!" I screamed as I stormed out of the old mans office. Honestly, Severus and I? The man was totally off his rocker now!

Back in my dorm I just laid there, thinking. Glancing at my list every now and then. A choice had to be made, I knew that much. I had come up with a definite "NO" list. Including:

Crabbe

Goyle

Malfoy

Malfoy

Zabini

Those were the obvious "no"s. The rest was battling me. All suitors had their ups and downs. Either weasley I could live with, even though they were like brothers to me, I could still live with them, don't know about the sex thing though….. Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom I didn't really know too well…. Remus Lupin was a friend and father figure that I am sure was persuaded by Order members to make an offer….. Krum, we had had fun when we dated, of course he wasn't much of a talker, but he still respected my mind enough to let me stay in schooling if chose, but I don't think I could love him…. Which leaves Severus Snape, The one Albus wanted me to choose. Sure I could stay here and I believe he would at least leave me in peace when I read. But could I love Snape? Right now, I couldn't imagine it. Sure he obtained a certain "Mr. Darcy" flare, which seemed very attractive to me. Especially those robes, which hide every aspect of his physique, that almost makes me want to know what's under them. But no, these were just worthless day dreams. The silly musing of a silly little girl.

I finally resolved to go to the only place that I knew was safe, the library. I had received a key from Pince before Summer started, something she had only done once before, to whom, I didn't know. I unlocked my precious library and stepped in, smelling the wonderful smell of old pages that only a true bookworm loves. I wandered into the romance section, something my life was obviously lacking at the moment, and picked up _Pride and Prejudice _A favorite of mine since I first read it a year before I came to Hogwarts. I was careful not to bend the pages or the binding as I spread out on one of the couches in that particular section.

I sat there reading practically all day, it wasn't until I looked out the window and saw the moon high in the sky that I even thought about wrapping up my little reading session. With almost half the book finished I resolved to take it and finish it tomorrow. I started to get up when I heard someone at the door, someone with a key. Had Pince forgotten something? I got up and walked over to see a tall dark figure entering the room. Defiantly not Pince. I drew my wand and stepped out.

"Alright, whoever you are, this is a library, not a night club."

"Darn, I had my dancing shoes on and everything" came my sarcastic reply. I knew the voice instantly, None other than the snaky one himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same granger, do you know how late it is"

"Of course I do!" I really didn't I just couldn't let him know that

"Come now Granger, knowing you, you were probably hidden out in here all day reading some transfiguration book of some sort, and lost track of time." Well at least he was wrong about one thing.

"That is none of your business"

"What is my business is how you go in"

"Pince gave me a key, one of only two she has given out, ever."

"Ahh, how proud you must be. Now you can have even less of a life"

"I have a life!"

"Not without your precious books"

"Like you're any different! What are you doing sneaking about into the library of all places"

"I am the teacher here!"

"Not any more!"

"Ms. Granger, if I were you I would leave before something is said that both of us sorely regret."

"As you wish"

I tried to leave but dropped the book, which damn near gave me a heart attack, seeing as how its an original copy. I quickly knelt down to get it, but the snaky one was faster.

"Ahh what's this, _Pride and Prejudice_?" He laughed "As it seems I had you pegged wrong, Honestly, a romance novel?"

"Yes, Romance, something you obviously have no concept of!"

"Go back to your fairytales Granger, where all of your silly little dreams come true."

"You truly are a horrible, wretched man. Don't squash my dreams of love just because you feel nothing in the gaping hole you call a heart!"

"OUT! NOW!"

"With pleasure!"

I left in a storm of rage. The nerve of the man.

Back in my room. I placed the book delicately on my desk. And thought about my previous comparison of Snape and Darcy.

How did the man upset me so? Normally such comments wouldn't even bother me, but coming from him, the hit with such force and pain.

If only he were the real Mr. Darcy, this marriage thing would be an easy decision.

Sorry for the late update! I've really been draggin ass, and what with the turn out of the last book, I wasn't sure if anyone was still interested in this kind of fic, but it's worth a try. I promise to update soon!

3-LFJ


	4. Nice day for a black wedding

A week later I was sitting in my rooms when Albus appeared in my fire.

"Ms. Granger, Can I see you in my office"

"Yes certainly, is anything wrong?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling something might be soon."

"Alright I'll be there right away."

I put down the copy of _Pride and Prejudice _having already read it through twice. I just couldn't seem to get enough of it. I dreamed so much of finding my Mr. Darcy. Someone to challenge me and respect me and love me all at once. I mean sure, he was rough around the edges, but what girl didn't want there very own Mr. Darcy? I looked myself over in the mirror and said with a sigh:

"This is about as good as it gets"

I left my rooms and found myself walking fast, anxious to see what was so important.

As I reached the gargoyle statue I stated the password "Reese's" and climbed upwards. I knocked on the door and heard him say that I was to enter. When I walked in who did I see?

"If this is another set up plan, I'm leaving"

"Ms. Granger, this is more than that. The ministry is pushing for you decision and as it seems Mr. Malfoy is getting anxious, they said if you have not decided for yourself in the next two yas and married said individual, they will arrange you and Mr. Malfoy together."

"Bull Shit! That's what this is!"

"Ms. Granger restrain yourself. I will not have my woman walking around cursing every where like an ignorant child" Snape said sneering at the words "woman" and "child"

"If you ever call me your 'woman' again so help me Merlin I will make you wish for death"

"Feelings aside, I have arranged for you to marry Severus tomorrow evening. I should hope you would spend the remainder of the time until then to get to know each other."

-- Next day--

I gazed out the window for a moment realizing it was raining quite heavily. How perfect a rainy wedding day. I smiled grimly and looked through my wardrobe for something suitable, or at least something to transfigure. I came across my black formal, which had a long skirt and corseted top, and thought that this would be most appropriate. A black wedding indeed. It would be best, it was after all my most formal, just change the color a bit. I pondered leaving it, showing up to my Wedding in a black dress. But no, a ministry official would be there and we wanted it to look at least a little bit real. I thought and decided the best way to pick a color would be to try it on. I put on the dress and thought of colors, I tried white but wanted to move away from traditional looks. Red was next, no, too Scarlet O'Hara. First dark blue, then light. Light blue looked actually pretty good. After all the colors were tried I decided I wanted more than one color. I put black lace on the top of the corset and added material to the skirt to make it, for lack of a better term, poofy. It cut out in the middle and had red silk lined with black lace. The corset was white and the top layers of the skirt were white. All satin and lace. I looked in the mirror and one word came to mind "wicked". I had enough white to pass off as a pleasant bride, but enough red and black to show some malice. I transfigured one of my hats into a white top hat with netting coming down that settled below my chin. Then lace gloves with the fingers cut out, white of course. My shoes were a pair of combat boots charmed to be white dress boots with a slight heel. I charmed my hair into soft curls on top of my head with the hat positioned on top. My make up was really quite simple. Black eyeliner and grey eye shadow, Red lips, and base. If looks could kill.

Soon after McGonagall arrived to escort me down. She looked at me and smiled.

"My dear, you look ready for anything, ready to knock 'em dead and win 'em over" I know she was trying to cheer me up. But it was true.

"Is it too inappropriate to ask if there is any liquor in the house?"

"Yes, you are not going to be drunk at your wedding."

"Do you think its too much?" I said finally thinking that maybe it was too Vaudeville and Masquerade.

"I think it's you." She sighed deeply and continued "It shows that you are doing this but you're not very happy about it, and that you are determined to make this YOUR show"

I smiled toothily "Good! Where is the ceremony?"

"Room of Requirement. It has been set up by Severus and Albus to what they thought was suitable." She then looked slightly troubled. "Oh Merlin, I just thought, welet the men handle the setting. I hope they didn't do too much or too little. Oh what if Severus made it rain? What if Albus put flowers everywhere? What if…."

"Minerva, breathe! It is ok; It is not the end of the world."

"I suppose your right"

"Now, let's go. I want to get this over with."

As we walked down the halls I remember the happenings of yesterday,

Severus and I had resigned to the plan and talked civilly for a time. There was much bickering and argumentation at first, but I fund that he was very knowledgeable and shared my love of books, and thirst for knowledge. He was very rough around the edges and didn't talk about himself much, if ever. I did get to see his personal lab, which was quite the experience, I did notice that there wasn't any dust; I resolved to ask him which charm he used, I hated cleaning very much.

He also seemed to be a descent cook, and had a small kitchen. His rooms were very adequate, mostly in dark woods and deep rich colors of Burgundy, Sapphire and Emerald. I was pleased to not find all green everywhere or even worse, chains and the typical dungeon scene. He snorted when I mentioned this and asked if they STILL had that rumor floating around. Apparently he had placed a glamour charm on his rooms to scare a student one year, making it look like the typical dungeon scene. Needless to say, Albus was not pleased.

His sense of humor was brash and sometimes sadistic, but understandable to an intelligent individual. There were no family pictures around, infact the only things that decorated his rooms were statues and busts, plaques for accomplishments and gasp BOOKS! EVERYWHERE! Tons of them, I had to restrain myself greatly at the sight of them. From the tug at the corner of his mouth, he could tell I was restraining myself from hugging each bookcase. Most of the books were dealing with potions of course but they ranged from new, within the last year or so, to very old, dating back to B.C. times. Books this old were in cases or on special shelving to preserve the knowledge they contained.

The only thing I hadn't seen was the Bedroom. I wondered what I would find. Maybe handcuffs? NO! That was just silly….. Or was it?

Then I gulped loudly and remembered, 'Oh god, the wedding night!'

The door to the room was right in front of us now.

I guess my expression showed all as Minerva patted my arm lightly and gave me a reassuring smile. Then she reached forward and opened the door.

As I saw inside I gasped.

Who would have thought……?

HAHA! Cliffhanger! Aren't I just evil? Well in short it's the middle of the night and I got inspired! Hopefully this will happen again soon and I will have the wedding chapter up for you. I know her dress is a bit extravagant, But I couldn't let her have an ordinary wedding dress, It was inspired from I don't rly know where, some where deep inside me I guess. Well I've always wanted red and black on my wedding dress so, that could be part of it….

Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it!

3 LFJ

Next Chapter: To love and honor


	5. The Wedding and Wedding Night pt 1

Tomorrow it may Change

Chapter 5

Wedding and Wedding night part 1

It was perfect! Exactly what I would have done!

Ok, there were quite a few roses, but they worked. Severus had remembered my favorite flower was the Black Magic Rose, and they were intermixed with white roses in little bouquets around the room. I found the one I was to carry on a small table by the boor and took it up, noticing how perfect it was with my dress. I looked up and saw long carpet of rose petals leading in a trail to the altar where Albus was standing ready to perform our ceremony. The ministry official was seated to my right, and in the middle of them was of course Severus. I had to admit he looked great. His hair was tied in a deep red ribbon with a few strands falling near his face. He was dressed in a black silk dress robe with a deep red tie and red lining his cape and trimming his robes. Oh what a wicked pair we made. He was grinning at me, not smiling like every other groom would be, no grinning at how well he read my mind; well at least he wasn't scowling.

I walked up towards him following the carpet with Minerva leading in front of me.

The night sky was magicked above our heads and a soft piano played from somewhere. As I started walking Violin joined the piano, creating a slightly romantic feeling but also a haunting air. To anyone else the whole thing would have seemed incredibly romantic, but to Severus and I, small signs of our defiance littered the room in all the black and red. No frills here, no, that wouldn't be us.

When I reached the altar I gave him back his grin, and took his hand. We turned towards Albus who smiled down at us.

"In front of me are two of the finest people I know, joining themselves in the highest form today. It pleases me more than I can say to know that I am the one to perform the ceremony that will bring these two such joy (here I had to restrain a snort and I could tell Severus did to). No two people deserve it more. Severus is like a son to me, and Hermione is like a daughter. Without further adieu we will begin a traditional hand fasting and soul binding ceremony."

He waved his wand and a golden thread circled our wrists I could feel a tug inside myself as he chanted Latin words. The golden thread glowed bright and seemed to solidify until it vanished into our skin. Our very souls left our bodies to meet in between us. They melded into one and the mingled pieces split and went back into our bodies.

That's it; we were together totally and completely. If the wedding didn't fool them, the ceremonies performed surely would. They were the deepest joining you could possibly do.

The Ministry official stood up and started to walk out with his report when Albus stopped him.

"Well Severus, you may kiss your Bride."

We both glared at him and then turned to each other. Severus leaned in and I held my breath. He lifted my veil to the rim of my hat, put a finger under my chin, tilted my head up, and pressed his lips to mine. He cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He nibbled my bottom lip just before he pulled away, leaving me quite stunned.

Wait, had I just kissed Snape? Did I want more? Was this a spell of some sort?

The Ministry official took the opportunity to snap a picture as we were kissing, a picture I was sure would be on the Daily Prophet, front page, tomorrow.

I was still quite stunned from the kiss as Albus had us sign the contract, and Minerva as our witness, and then handed it to the official.

After the man left, Albus conjured some champagne and toasted our union, as did Minerva.

After some small talk it was clearly time for the new Professor and Mrs. Snape to adjourn for the night. The gulp Wedding Night!

We walked down to the Dungeons in relative silence. As we reached the door I saw him grin. He picked me up causing me to yelp. He said the password and carried me over the threshold. I glared at him, but honestly found it quite endearing. He chuckled at my glare, and set me down. He slid off his cape and his shoes. I sat down on the couch lifting up my skirt to remove my shoes. I then removed my hat and veil and then my gloves, leaving me in my dress. I looked over to find Severus in a black button down shirt made of silk and black pants.

Oh Merlin, I was nervous!

He walked over to me, sat down next to me, and looked in the blazing fire. We sat that way for several minutes, letting everything settle in. Then he turned and looked at me, noticing just how nervous I was. He grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him. I started to breathe heavily.

"Is this, I mean to say, well, are you a, have you ever, I mean, well, are you a virgin Hermione?" He asked obviously becoming nervous from me and his inexperience in the position.

I nodded and he breathed out deeply. "Does it hurt as much as they say?" I asked tentatively.

"Well I honestly wouldn't know. I will do everything in my power not to make it hurt as much, but I can't promise anything."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is I guess"

"Collect my blood, for potions I mean."

"Do you know how rare Virgins Blood is?"

"Yes, that's why I want you to have it, consider it my wedding present." I said with the best smirk I could muster.

"Alright, should we, go to the bedroom? I mean only if you're comfortable that is."

"I think I'm as comfortable as I ever will be."

We stood up and he led me to the bedroom.

Okay, so this is actually about half of a chapter that I wrote. The other part contains a sex scene the rating is going up, but I decided to split it to give the reader the option of not reading the sex scene.

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AT YOUR DESCRETION!

You have been warned, the rating is going up.

LFJ


	6. Wedding Night pt 2 Not essential

Tomorrow it may Change

Chapter 6

Wedding Night part 2

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! This is the reason the rating went up people! This is THE wedding night. And you all know what that entails! It is not for the young reader but I did make it a separate chapter so you wouldn't have to read it.

You have been WARNED!

When I entered I wasn't disappointed. There was a large black four poster bed with black furniture. The bedding consisted of a black fur blanket, deep emerald satin sheets, and satin pillows with small black fur throw pillows.

He turned me to face him and leaned down, putting his arms around my waist. I placed my wands on his chest feeling the muscle under them. He leaned down and kissed me, gently at first and then with an underlying need. He bit my lip and I allowed him entry, he slipped his tongue in and mine danced with his in harmony, enjoying the taste of each other, exploring everything that was there.

He started to untie my bodice, as I started to unbutton his shirt. When the lacings were loose enough it practically fell of me, pooling at the floor. I slid off his shirt, enjoying the feel of my skin touching his. That was when I remembered, I wasn't wearing a bra! Oh Merlin! What would he say? No man had ever seen me naked before and I freely admit I am scared out of my wits!

He kept kissing me however and held me closer to him so that our bodies were flat against each other. He started to walk, leading me to the bed, while still holding me. We fell onto it together and his right hand started to stroke my side as his left held him up. I reached down and undid the button and zipper of his pants, but left them hanging on his hips.

"This is the last chance Hermione; we don't have to, not tonight anyway."

"No, this is what I want."

"Ok, this is going to hurt"

"I trust you"

He muttered a spell making all remaining clothes disappear. We lay there for sometime just looking at each other, and then he moved to lie on top of me. I started to breathe heavily again and he stopped moving and stroked my hair, laying kisses on my face. He eased his way over and moved my legs so he could lie in between them.

He kissed me deeply and passionately, the pulled away. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. He then moved and was at my entrance. He eased himself in and I whimpered slightly. Then he stopped, I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) and he was looking directly at me.

"Well that wasn't so bad I guess" I mumbled with a hopeful grin.

"I'm only half in, I wanted to stop to make sure you were ok, the real pain is about to happen." He said looking in my eyes.

"Oh" was all I could say, I was rather shocked, all that discomfort and he was only half in.

I nodded and he pushed the rest of the way in. I gasped and bit down on my lip to stop from screaming as a tear leaked out my eye. He leaned down and kissed the tear and then my forehead and then my lips, murmuring condolences.

As soon as I adjusted and the pain subsided, he moved out and then slowly back in. I whimpered and again he moved out and then slowly back in. I whimpered each time.

Then I became rather accustomed to it. It became less of a pain and more of a dull ache accompanied with an oddly full feeling. Then he started to go faster. My whimpers turned into moans.

He put his hand at my breast and pinched the nipple causing me to wiggle which caused him to groan. Then I started to move more often. He went faster now building up until I heard our head board was hitting the wall. My moans turned into screams as I found out what it was to be a woman. I felt something like a fire building inside of me and then suddenly an explosion of some sort. My back arched, my toes curled, my body trembled, And I screamed out his name as I had my first orgasm. He groaned, moaned my name and did a few last harsh slow pushes as he came inside me.

We were both panting as he reached out and grabbed me. He curled me next to him, as I laid my head on his chest and realized we had been sweating, and were quite out of breath. I wondered when I had started sweating, but only for a moment, as I settled next to my professor, no, my husband.

And that was how we fell asleep and spent our first night as husband and wife.

Okay, that was the first sex scene I have ever written into a fan fic! Don't worry the sex scenes will get better and I know Severus was a bit OOC, but you know it was his wedding night, he returns to stubborn and difficult Severus next chapter!

Please Review

LFJ


	7. My Beloved Monster and Me

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my eyes. I blinked and rolled over. Wait. There are no candles in Severus' rooms. I open my eyes and see the light on and the door open in the bathroom. I hear the toilet flush, and then the faucet run. Severus soon comes back and settles into bed. But he doesn't go back to sleep, he looks at me for a while and then pulls out a book and starts writing. I roll over and look at him. He looks so concentrated and he writes rather fast. He notices me looking at him, writes something else quicker than everything else, and stows away the book.

"Is there a reason you are observing me so intently?" He seemed slightly agitated.

"I was just wondering what you could possibly be writing that caused such concentration, but that you also wrote fast."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business. Now if you do not mind I am going to go back to sleep seeing as how it is yet to reach day break." He rolled over leaving his back facing me.

I wondered when this all happened! Last night and yesterday were perfect, he seemed so incredible and kind. And now, the great bat was back with vengeance.

"Now wait just a minute!"

He turned around and glared at me. "What is so important that you had to ruin my sleep with your shrill screeching?"

"What I want to know is what happened to you?"

"Honestly Ms. Granger it was a good show for the Ministry and I thought I would spare you the horror of going to bed with the great bat of the dungeon."

"Ok, two things! One, I knew full well I was going to bed with the great bat of the dungeon! And two, that's Mrs. Snape, unless you are too senile to remember even that simple fact!"

"Oh, so it's the age card now is it? I see I will have to go to the Living Room to get a decent night sleep. And further more I will call you Mrs. Snape when you have earned it. Good Night Ms. Granger!"

"Oh no, don't you walk away from this! You get back here mister!"

But he was already gone. And he had even slammed the door. I sat there fuming for some time, until I devised a plan. Smirking in a way that could rival my dearest husband I got out of bed, putting on his house robe.

I opened the door very quietly, tip toeing out. I made it to the kitchen and Started pulling out pans and pots, rather loudly, and started the coffee pot. If I'm up, I might as well start breakfast, innocent enough right? And cooking does make noise, o what if I exaggerated it a bit? I smirked as I flipped the pancakes in the air and slammed the pan back down hardly. I chuckles and had to keep from bursting out laughing. Sure enough, I heard grumbling coming from the living room. As I continued to "make breakfast" the grumbling turned into out right yelling.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and a rather disheveled version of my drear husband stepped in. His eyes were blood shot, his hair almost sticking on end, and he was in nothing but his blanket. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. If the students could see him now.

"Ms. Granger I fail to see what is so funny!" He was down right Irate "First, you keep me from sleeping in my own bed, and then you proceed to keep me from sleeping period! You will explain yourself immediately!"

"I will do no such thing, I'm simply making breakfast. And besides, I'm done now." I walked with two plates over to the table in the next room. "And as a side note, I'm not a student that will answer to that tone, I'm your wife!"

He followed me in and sat at the spot across from me; I magicked the coffee over and pour us each a cup. He ate sullenly for some time.

"Oh stop acting like a child!" I screamed finally fed up with his pouting.

"I believe you would be the child in this situation Ms. Granger."

"Oh rich! Coming from the man in a blanket who is pouting because he couldn't get his good night sleep"

"I do not pout! I sulk, I become moody, and I do not pout!"

"Ok honey, whatever you say." I got up kissed his cheek and took his plate away. I noticed he flinched at the term of endearment.

I returned to the bed room and began looking for something to wear. I grinned at what else I could do to make our first day of "wedded bliss" even better.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What, oh reading, why darling?"

"And why are you wearing MY shirt?"

I grinned from behind my book. I was wearing a pair of tight jeans and one of his black button up shirts that was much too big for me with my hair put back in a ponytail.

"Oh but honey, remember, it's OUR things now!"

"THAT IS IT! You will not refer to me as Honey or Darling, you will not mess with my things, and you will stop using that damn annoying fake voice!"

"Fine, you want it like that, I'll leave your things alone! I'll leave YOU alone!"

I unbuttoned the shirt and threw it at his feet. I was left standing in a black bra and my jeans. He was looking at me unreadable. Then he rushed towards me, at first I was afraid he was going to hit me or something, but he instead grabbed me and started to fiercely kiss me.

He pushed me again the wall, I started to pull at his shirt. Once his shirt was removed, we began to stumble to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me; with an excited shriek I enjoyed my first round of make up sex with my husband.

Later as we lay there together, with satisfied smiles on our faces, I began to giggle. He chuckled and looked down at me.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing darling, just thinking, if this is what married life is, I will take a double helping."

"Whatever will make you happy Mrs. Snape."

I smiled at the fact that I was Mrs. Snape to him, at least for now. He was a dreadful monster sometimes. But he was my monster. I giggled again, he was my beloved monster.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing at all, my beloved monster." I smiled at his bewildered expression; I kissed his nose which left him still looking at me strangely.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, I started playing with his chest hair and wondered if I could make everyday as great as today.

Yay! Another chapter! I admit I was smiling and laughing as I wrote this one. I excluded the sex scene, because I didn't think it was necessary. Thank you to my lovely reviewers!

Angelic Bladez – I love the dress too! It was a dress that I would have worn too!

Natsuyori – Yea, that's Hermione for ya!

Kyo's Favorite Kitty – Thank you!

Please Review to tell me what ya think!


End file.
